


Sweet Tooth

by Mousebane



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Candy, Experimentation, F/M, Food Kink, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Medical Examination, Music, Pregnancy Scares, Sassy, Sassy Peter, Unplanned Pregnancy, ravagers have sweet toothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.





	1. Candy Store Cover-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

 Kraglin stared at the brightly colored shop that had been set up on Xandar. Peter had spotted it and was pushing the landing crew inside. He called it a _candy store,_  whatever that was. Kraglin lazily ventured in taking glances around. _Place was cheap._  The crew had all gathered around the counter with Peter watching something. Kraglin moved through the crew enough to see a young woman chatting with Peter. _Why was Peter explaining how he understoo-oh, she doesn't have a translator._  Kraglin chuckled watching as she handed candy to crew members at no charge in hopes of them advertising. Peter was trying to flirt now and failing getting a laugh from Yondu. 

 Her movements were shy despite her confident voice.  _She's cute...._ Kraglin shook his head quickly and moved closer. Her hair was striped pink and blue but the blonde roots told him it was dyed. Her eyes looked like silver.  _With blue rings and flecks of green...._ He was staring into his eyes with a deep blush as Peter introduced him. Before Kraglin could find out her name Captain Yondu came in looked haggard. 

 "Tell that girl we need to hide now." 

 Peter translated and she ushered them into her kitchen before heading back out at the sound of the bell.  _Great more people who don't speak Terran English...._ Dakota frowned at herself before greeting them with sweet hello. She tilted her head hearing nothing but clicks and grunts before reached for her. She lurched back and bared her teeth learning it worked of Terra. The group of men didn't back down and reached for her again. This time successful as she had nowhere to go behind the counter. A sharp pain behind her ear and a long string of curse words lead to some chuckles from the men.

 "Have you seen this Centuarian?"

 "Hey I can understand you!....A what?" Dakota snatched the holopad from their hands and stared at it.

  _That's Captain Yondu......_

 "Yeah I  seen him. He walked pass my shop this mornin as I was openin. Did'n talk ta him or anythin if thas what yer askin."

 The men nodded before pulling up another image on the holopad.  _That's Peter...._ Dakota shook her head softly. She was about to speak when they held up another image.  _Krag-something or other...._

 "Nah I'd 'member a face like tha...good lookin man. That all or ya'll got more questions?" Her arms were folded over under her bust trying to distract them.

 They shook their heads and started towards the door when they stopped. "Care if we take a look in back?"

 "Get. Out. Now. I knew ya'lls up ta no good sneakin round my shop...ya'lls lookin ta steal from me. Git out now." Dakota had pulled a large blaster from under the counter with a glare.

 They pulled blasters of their own and muttered to each other. Dakota barely had time to duck the blaster fire before firing hers sending them both through the window. She busted through her kitchen door and shoved past the group of hiding men and pulled a grate up off the floor. Yondu raised his brow watching her pull two duffel bags and several blasters from their hiding place. He was about to ask when he saw her pull a small device out of the duffel closest to her. 

 "Hey why do you have a buzzer with you?" Peter had beat him to the question though he didn't know what a buzzer was.

 She didn't even glance at them as she whispered to herself before closing her eyes and took off some hair. Peter was first to her trying to stop her when she pointed it at him with a low growl. Yondu watched as the girl slowly relented and Peter started taking off the rest of her hair. She had it all gathered in a bag and stuffed in the duffel. Kraglin watched as she hid her eyes behind a pair of black contacts.

 "Ya'll should leave out the back door....." 

 She didn't give anyone a chance to speak before she fluttered out the door.

* * *

 It had been three months since Dakota had seen hide nor hair of the Ravagers. She couldn't complain though, all that candy she had was stolen off Terra as a cover for her "father" wasn't her problem anymore. He had passed just as they finished the shop. He had been hiding the Terran girl from the Taneleer Tivan. Why? She still didn't know. Dakota shifted in her hiding spot. She wasn't sure where this one was headed but she didn't care so long as it got her away from the cold of Contraxia. She was starting to get impatient waiting for the owner to return and decided to just steal the ship. Dakota wiggled out of her spot and made her way to the controls.  _How hard can it be?_ Dakota sat down in the chair and got strapped in. She had barely managed to get her last ship off the ground but this one was a little easier. It followed her hand so much nicer and before she knew it she was breaking through the atmosphere and into space. She started scanning for a jump point. Dakota plugged her walk-man in. It had all her favorites from the 80s and 90s. She flipped on autopilot and moved around the cabin. 

  _ **Exit light**_

_**Enter night** _

_**Take my hand** _

_**We're off to never-never land** _

Captain Yondu covered his ears and was about to yell at Peter for filling the Eclector with his music when he saw the walk-man still in his hands. Peter walked over to the controls and turned it down. Everyone's ears were ringing from the transmission they were receiving. Peter didn't recognize the song but was able to confirm that it was Terran. Kraglin was scanning around them when they picked up a small blip just at the edge of their radar. 

 Dakota was bouncing around her own cabin to the rock music when she heard the blip.  _Shit...fuck...damn..._ She quickly switch off auto pilot and took controls. She was heading towards it??  _Not good...._ Before Dakota could get turned around she was caught by the tractor beam.  _I'm dead...I'm sooo dead._ She didn't bother fighting till her ship was dropped unceremoniously. That pissed her off badly and she grabbed one of the many blasters that had been on the ship when she stole it. When the door opened she pulled the trigger sending the person who walked in flying back. She was relieved that it hadn't killed the person. Dakota lifted the gun again and waited for the one.

 "Dakota its me Peter! Don't shoot I'm comin in."

 Dakota dropped the gun to the ground and bolted from her ship to him. It didn't take long for Captain Yondu to appear and she hugged both men close to her.

 "Fin'lly some faces I's trust in this quadrant. Ya'll coudda jus hailed me ya know." 

 Captain Yondu laughed, "Girlie ya had tha Terran music blastin so loud ya wouldna heard us anyway."

 Dakota shrugged softly, "Still coulda tried."

 Yondu huffed softly hiding his smile. Peter had a big grin on his face as if he knew something and Dakota was about to ask when Yondu spoke first.

 "Ya steal that ship girlie?"

 "N-n-no sir...."

 Yondu raised his brow at her and she quickly relented with a bowed head and soft nod. He shook his head softly and told Peter to show her to her quarters. Before Dakota could protest Peter had her wrist and was dragging her through the ship. Dakota was jogging to keep up and soon enough Peter had let go of her wrist and a race began. She was ahead, though not by much when she rounded a corner. Dakota had glanced back towards Peter when she collided with what felt like a brick column. She looked up and her silver eyes met another pair staring right back at her.

 

_Those eyes......._


	2. Galley Take-Over

 Peter gently grabbed Dakota’s arm and lured her away from Kraglin. It took a moment but they both quickly snapped out of their trances and gave each other a small wave. Peter got Dakota jogging again before slowing down to a stop in front of a heavy metal hatch. 

 “This’ll be your cabin. It’s between mine and Kraglin’s and you have Captain Yondu on the other side of me.”

 “Thank ya kindly Petey bu’ I was kinda hopin’ y’all cou’jus’ sen’ me on my way agin.”

 “Sorry Kota but we were tasked to find the ship and return it to its owner. But don’t worry Captain Yondu has already pulled your bag and Walkman.”

 Dakota nodded softly and dropped to the bed before grimacing. It was hard and uncomfortable but it’d have to do. Peter chuckled softly excused himself leaving her alone. She was bordering on sleep when the door shot open.

 “Get up girlie ya got some sparring to do.”

 Dakota groaned in response and sat up. She ran her fingers through her shaggy blond hair and followed Captain Yondu. 

 “Depending on how good your sparring is, you might receive a nice cut. I know you’re comfortable with a blaster so bare minimum you’ll get a decent cut. Now you’re going to be sparring with Peter.”

 Dakota gave a short nod as the hatch opened to the hanger. The ships had all been moved to the perimeter to give them more room. A good portion of the crew had found places to watch from. Peter was standing next to Kraglin who gave a small smile.

 “Beat Peter and you spare my first mate, Kraglin. Beat him and you spare me. You won’t come close to beating Kraglin though.”

 Dakota rolled her eyes and stepped forward with a sharp whistle. She made note of how many of the men flinched quickly looking at Captain Yondu. Peter stepped forward as well and grinned at her. He had a plan already. Dakota quirked a brow at him and mimicked his stance. Kraglin yelled for them to start and Peter shot towards her. Dakota mirrored him before dropping a few inches to ram her shoulder into Peter’s stomach. 

 Peter let a loud grunt before slumping on top of her attempting to pin her down.  Dakota felt his weight dropping quickly and shifted hers so he dropped to the ground. Peter huffed laying there for a moment before waving his hand in surrender.

 “Kraglin get in there. Peter got your lazy ass up and out of the way.”

 Peter shuffled over to Captain Yondu as Kraglin stepped up. Dakota mirrored his stance as well with a grin. 

 “Got on with it you two.”

 Kraglin didn’t take off like Peter. His movements were calm and calculated. Dakota matched his pace and mirrored each step. It didn’t take long for the space between them to close. Dakota made quick note of his wing span and worked to keep out of reach. She knew he was a wall of muscle but she didn’t know his speed. 

 Kraglin watched closely keeping his movements slow. He was watching for a weak point just like her. Suddenly she retreated back. Kraglin straightened and watched closely. Dakota unzipped her jacket and tossed it to Peter. Kraglin glanced her over making quick note of the low cut black tank. He could end the fight just by grabbing her shirt. Kraglin lunged forward while she was adjusting the top. Dakota heard him coming and waited. She could play his game. Kraglin had her in arms reach. 

 Dakota redirected his hand to her arm and felt his iron grip. Kraglin realized quickly he had her arm not her shirt and before he could try her tongue went up the side of his. Kraglin stood frozen for a moment before he felt himself hit the ground. Dakota was sitting on his chest looking proud of herself. Kraglin grinned and grabbed her wrists rolling on top. Dakota’s knees went on instinct to his chest holding him at bay. 

 Captain Yondu’s laugh echoed around them. “Girlie you did better than I thought. You’re to stay by his side.”

 Dakota nodded her head quickly. Kraglin shifted his weight back and held his hand out.

 “Your fighting could use some work but your instincts are good.” 

 Dakota took his hand with a light nod. The crew dispersed all teasing Peter for getting beaten by a woman. Kraglin decided it was appropriate to reintroduce himself and she seemed to agree. Dakota happily followed Kraglin through the ship learning where everything was. The galley had been their last stop when she kicked the cook out. Kraglin didn't get a chance to argue as she proceded to make a mess of the kitchen. Kraglin was put to work mixing things together which only seemed to make it worse. 

 By the time they got what Dakota called a Terran Brownie in the oven; they were both hungry. Dakota turned to Kraglin and busted into a fit of laughter.

 "What? What's so funny?"

 "It looks like someone grabbed your boobs!" Dakota leaned against the counter still laughing.

 Kraglin pouted for a moment before walking up and placing two handprints on her black tank. "There. Now we're even."

 Dakota stood frozen for a moment watching him walk away. She dipped her hand in the flour and snuck up landing a firm slap against his ass. Dakota tried to contain her giggles as Kraglin turned on her with a sharp eye. He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her. Unfortunately for both of them Captain Yondu walked in and got a faceful. Captain Yondu stood there for a moment before spotting the flour prints on his firstmate and newest member.

 "Glad to see you two get along. Now clean this shit up and get to the hanger.....What's that smell?"

 "My brownies!!" 

 Dakota scrambled over to the oven and quickly got the pan out. She let out a relieved sigh mumbling to herself about alien technology before setting the brownies in a safe place to cool. Yondu let out a huff before leaving them. Kraglin cleared his throat a little before suggesting a change of clothes. Dakota nodded and followed him to their cabins. She had a hard time avoiding the stares of some of the male crew members but found herself relieved once her hatch closed. 

 Both changed quickly and Kraglin lead the way to the hanger. Captain Yondu and Kraglin had a quick discussion before Kraglin waved her over to a small ship. He explained that since she looked Xandarian she would be handling some business on the planet. Kraglin made note of her discomfort on visiting the planet and took off. Kraglin put the ship on auto and started to explain the mission to her. Simple grab and go, nothing extreme. He showed her some scans of the building and explained the tools they were to use.  _Hopefully nothing goes wrong,_ Kraglin thought.


End file.
